Mahō no hako
by moccaolossal
Summary: para kisedai diajak main kerumah Akashi untuk reuni. Ditemani dengan kotak ajaib yang Akashi temukan di gudang, reuni mereka menjadi nista (crossdress! AU, OOC, nistachara oneshoot)


Mahō no hako by moccaolossal

Genres are humor and friendship

Rated as T

Main characters are GOM, Kuroko t, Momoi s.

.

Summary: para kisedai diajak main kerumah Akashi untuk reuni. Ditemani dengan kotak ajaib yang Akashi temukan di gudang, reuni mereka menjadi nista (crossdress! AU, OOC, nistachara oneshoot)

.

Warning: tidak seperti dibungkus rokok yang dapat mengakibatkan gangguan janin, ff-ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan otak, karena emang author dalam keadaan gila saat nulis ini. Another universe. Out of character. (3k words)oneshoot. Crossdress.

.

yuuhuuu inget saya? *gaak* btw author ganti unname ya, jadi moccaolossal #gakpeduli.

.

Kalo kurobas punya author, akashi jadian sama momoi.

.

I gain no profit from this fict. Suwer.

Enjoy minna!

.

"irrashaimasse. Ohayo gozaimasu" ucap Akashi yang kemudian menatap temannya satu persatu. "atsushi, daiki, shintarou, ryota, tetsuya, satsuki"

"ohayo gozaimasu, Akashi /–kun/-cchi/ -chin" balas mereka berbarengan.

Akashi mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah meletakan barang bawaan mereka diruang belajar Akashi, pelangi berjalan itu berjalan kearah taman yang berada di rumah bagian belakang.

Sesampainya, Akashi segera duduk di kursi taman bersama midorima. Momoi duduk diayunan-bersebelahan dengan kise dan kuroko. Sedangkan aomine dan murasakibara di kursi santai.

"ohisashiburi desu minna~ oh ya Akashi-kun, hari ini kita mau ngapain?" Tanya momoi sambil mengigit sekeping biscuit coklat.

"hm, iya Akashi-kun, ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini?" tambah kuroko.

Akashi melipat tangannya didepan dada "rupanya kalian memiliki rasa kepo yang lumayan tinggi juga ya" Akashi berdiri dan meraih sebuah kotak berwarna coklat susu bermotif bunga mawar merah yang ada diatas meja dekat aomine. Kotak itu juga dilengkapi dengan gembok kuningan yang terlihat sudah tua. Akashi kembali duduk disebelah midorima. "doumo?" Tanya nya

Semua tampak berfikir. Lalu kise menyahut "kotaknya vintage-ssu. Cantik sekali"

Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot "apa isi kotak itu-nodayo?"

"pertanyaan bagus midorima" Akashi kembali melipat tangannya. "aku tidak tahu"

Semuanya pada sweatdrop kecuali Akashi.

"yaampun Akashi, kenapa tidak kau buka saja kotak itu sih?" Tanya aomine

"ehm, tadinya sih mau kubuka, tapi…" Akashi mengambil sebuah amplop yang ada diatas meja-sebrangnya-dengan kaki. Tangannya sudah keburu syahdu didekap rapih di dadanya. "saat kutemukan kotak itu digudang, ada surat ini diatasnya" ia melemparkan suratnya kearah momoi, dan pas sekali mengenai jidatnya. Dibagian lancip amplopnya lagi.

"ittai!" momoi megelus kepalanya kemudian memungut amplop yang Akashi berikan. Akashi memberikan tatapan kode baca-itu-keras-keras kearah momoi. Momoi membukanya, dan menemukan 2 kertas didalamnya. Ia membaca kertas pertama.

"kotak ini hanya akan diberikan kepada tujuh pelangi ajaib sebagai bentuk melatih percaya diri. Dari ibu peri" momoi hendak membacakan kertas kedua, namun kise dan aomine (yang tidak menyayangi nyawanya) mengeluarkan tawanya dengan keras.

"hahaha! Lucu sekali-ssu. Jadi ini namanya kotak ajaib dari ibu peri-ssu? Lucu!" ucap kise.

"mattaku, Akashi! Ternyata kau penganut peri peri an ya? Hahaha! Aduh ini tidak lucu tau. Hahah!" tawa aomine.

Akashi mendelik lalu melemparkan dua benda keramat miliknya keraha duo kopi susu. Aomine dan kise langsung mingkem.

"kalian pikir, ini suta aku yang nulis hah? Kan sudah katakan, aku menemukan surat ini dengan kotak ini juga!"

Midorima berusaha melerai. "sudahlah Akashi makan misedap spesial dulu sana jangan kebawa emosi begitu. Lebih baik kita buka kotak ini sekarang juga, nodayo"

Akashi melirik midorima "yasudah sana gih kalau bisa"

Midorima langsung mengambil batu berukuran sedang dan langsung mengetuk ngetukan batu tersebut ke gembok. Namun nihil, retak saja tidak.

Murasakibara yang dari tadi anteng nyemil akhirnnya turun tangan juga. Ia mengambil paksa batu di tangan midorima.

"mido-chin payah, sini aku aja"

Midorima mendelikdan menyerahkan kotak itu ke murasakibara. Lalu si manusia dua meter itu segera mengetuk ngetukan batu ke gembok dengan kuat. Sudah lima menit ia mencoba. Namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti midorima; ngga berhasil.

"kau payah juga murasakibara" ucap midorima membalas perkataan murasakibara yang tadi.

Akashi yang duduk anteng sendiri, sambil mengangkat kaki, melihat dengan asik, ke kanan dan kekiri. Lihat becak- summimasen salah ketik. Akashi menutup sebelah matanya sok imut dan berjalan mendekati kotak yang dikerubungi pelangi.

"kalian **payah** " ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata payah. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil warna perak. Akashi memasukan kunci tersebut ke gembok-rupanya cocok.

"see? Gitu aja kok ya dibawa repot toh" ucap Akashi secara kalem dengan menggunakan aksen jawa. Yang lain hanya menatap Akashi horror.

Didalam kotak tersebut terdapat tujuh kotak lagi-yang berukuran kecil, pastinya, berwarna pelangi. Setiap kotak memiliki hiasan berbeda beda. Kisedai tercengan kecuali Akashi yang tetep ngejaga imej coolnya.

Kotak pertama, dilapisi dengan kain beludru merah lembut, black feathers, lingkaran hitam yang ditengahnya diberi gliter-yang membuatnya sangat classy.

Kotak kedua, dilapis dengan kulit warna kuning blonde, motif mawar tipis tipis, dan ditengah tengahnya terdapat lambing mirip cross, hanya saja yang ini agak berbeda dan mirip, ehem bandul kalung fandom atas.

Kotak ketiga berwarna hijau tosca tua, dengan beberapa garis warna light blue dan putih di selanya. Terdapat garis hitam memanjang seperti senapan ditengahnya.

Kotak keempat sangatlah manis. Berwarna biru langit, yang dihiasi renda putih dan hitam dipinggirannya. Ditengahnya bergambar daun. Hmm, agak familiar sama daun ini.

Kotak kelima termasuk simple. Berwarna navy dengan gambar api-tidak, tapi _mirip_ api.

Kotak keenam, berwarna ungu dengan dominan warna tosca tua, dan juga ada gambar sepasang sayap.

Kotak terakhir berwarna soft pink dengan motif spiral, renda pink tua, dan pita merah. Ada juga gambar sebuah senapan, namun yang ini lebih terlihat agak lebih besar. Oh, ada juga sepasang lonceng perak ditengahnya.

Momoi dan kise berbinar setelah melihat hiasan kotak itu yang cantik cantik. "kireii" ucap momoi. "yak an ki-chan?"

"iya momoi-cchi! Akashi-cchi, apa ini untuk kami-ssu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"yaa boleh sih" balas nya

"horeee makashi Akashi-kun/cchi"

Kuroko mendekati Akashi, dan berbisik kepada Akashi. "Akashi-kun, aku punya firasat butuk tentang ini semua. Percayalah"

Akashi terdiam kemudian balas berbisik "taka pa tetsuya, oh ya nanti malam mau tidur dengan ku?" bisknya OOC. Akashi langsung dihadiahi ignite pass kai penuh cinta dari kuroko dan nyebur dengan elitnya ke kolam renang. Kolam tiga meter lagi. Tapi tenggelem? Gamungkin! Dia kan tinggi! Iya, tinggi! Percaya deh ngga bakal tanggelem, dia kan absolute!

Akashi megap megap ke permukaan. Yang lain sibuk milih kotak.

"aku ambil yang kuning-ssu! Momoi-cchi?"

"aku pink!"

"hn, aku ungu ya~"

"hijau-nodayo"

"ja, kalu begitu aku pilih yang biru muda saja" ("kurokocchi kotaknya kawaii ssu!")

"kalau begitu aku yang biru tua saja"

Dan sisanya warna merah diberikan kepada Akashi yang baru saja mengeringkan tubuhnya. Surai merah runcingnya masih meneteskan air. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang atletis tidak ditutupi benang sehelai pun. Lalu-

Eh stop. Author ngawur jangan mikir yang aneh aneh ya. Inget puasa.

"jadi siapa yang mau buka kotaknya duluan?" Tanya kuroko.

"bagaimana kalau momoi-cchi?" usul kise yang menyeruput cola.

"uhm, boleh deh. Aku buka ya.."

Momoi melepas satu persatu renda yang melilit kotak itu. Momoi segera membuka kotak itu dan yang terjadi adalah-

POF!

Banyak asap warna cotton candy keluar dari kotak. Terdengar jeritan kecil yang lolos dari bibir momoi karena dia merasa ada yang menggelitik tubuhnya. Asap menghilang dan begitu juga dengan momoi.

Eh?

"momoi –san/cchi/chin/satsuki!" teriak mereka semua memanggil manggil nama momoi.

"ada apa?" balas momoi yang sedang berjalan kearah teman temannya dari balik pohon dengan terhuyung huyung. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa suara mantan manager mereka ini menjadi berbeda.

Semuanya terdiam, lalu "KAU SIAPA? MANA MOMOI-SAN/CCHI/CHIN/SATSUKI?" jerit mereka semua OOC dan berbarengan pula.

Momoi mematung. "a-apa maksud kalian sih? Apaan nyari nyari momoi? Ini aku momoi satsuki!" ujar momoi ngotot sambil mengelus twin tailnya.

Aih, sejak kapan momoi di twintail?

Momoi segera berlari kearah kolam renang. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di air. Matanya terbelak atas apa yang ia lihat.

Rambut pinknya di twin tail dengan pita merah. Ia mengenakan terusan selutut-lengan panjang yang berwarna soft pink dihiasi pita merah dan beberapa bordiran. Tanpa sadar dipunggungnya terselempang senjata yaitu senapan besar yang mirip seperti gambar di kotak.

Kini momoi memakai kostum Mine, pengguna teigu jenis senapan dari akame ga kill!. Fandom tetangga.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop dan jawdrop, kecuali Akashi yang dari tadi ngomong 'omoshiroi' sendirian. Kemudian momoi berteriak ke kise. "ki-chan! Buka kotak milik mu!"

Kise mengangguk dan membuka kotak miliknya dengan cepat. Muncul lagi asap-namun kali ini berwarna kuning. Tak lama setelah kise dan asapnya menghilang, kise bembali dalam keadaan sudah berubah menjadi-

Kise menggunakan mini dress hitam dengan stoking yang melapisi tangan dan kakinya dengan motif bunga mawar hitam tipis tipis. Dikalungnya juga terdapat kalung rantai dengan bandul yang bandulnya seperti gambar di kotak yang ia buka. Rambutnya menjadi panjang. Ia juga memakai highheels hitam. Bibirnya dipoles lipstick merah. Ditangannya tergenggam buku warna hitam.

-Amane misa, kira nomor dua. Death note.

Chotto. Bukankah misa seorang perempuan? Berarti…

Kise crossdress!

Kise yang dari tadi bercermin dikolam renang, menghampiri teman temannya dengan girang. "minna-cchi! Lihat bajunya cantik ya!"

"eh eh selanjutnya siapa niih yang buka kotaknya?" Tanya aomine

"gatau.. kamu aja deh" jawab kuroko OOC

"gimana kalau kamu aja?" bales Akashi yangjuga OOC

Kise langsung pundung waktu tau dia dikacangin sama temen temennya.

"a-ano, aku buka ya kotaknya" ucap kuroko yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung buka kotak punyanya.

POF!

Karena kuroko emang demen pake misdirection, ia ngilang karena kabut sudah lebih dari 5 menit. Padahal kise dan momoi hanya membutuhkan hanya 1 menit. Kise yang jadi misa jadi jadian mencari cari kuroko histeris.

Lalu, setelah acari kise jerit jerit karena kurokocchinya hilang, kuroko akhirnya menampakan wajah moenya dari balik saung dekat kolam renang. Begitu yang lain mendekat, semuanya pada nosebleed.

Kemeja tanpa lengan dengan warna keabu abuan,

Rok hitam dengan pinggiran warna aquamarine,

Boots hitam panjang,

Rambutnya jadi panjang dan di twintaill loh.

Oh iya. Dia juga bawa bawa daun bawang. Hah.

Yup. Uke moe kita telah berubah menjadi Hatsune miku.

Sekarang, taman belakang rumah Akashi dihiasi dengan darah dimana mana.

Aomine yang masih terpukau dengan berubahnya kuroko langsung tersadar dan membuka kotak miliknya. "hidup spartaa! Aku buka yaa".

Aomine membuka kotaknya, dan serentetan kejadian seperti ketiga temannya juga menimpa dirinya. Tak lama setelah ia menghilang, aomine muncul dari atas pohon. Teleportasi ajaib yang aneh. Sesuai orangnya.

Aomine berubah drastis. Sangat drastis. Kulitnya yang berwana tan jadi berubah menjadi completely fair, pupil dark bluenya menjadi merah menyala, rambutnya memanjang sampai ke pundak. Bajunya juga berganti menjadi jaket navy yang memperlihatkan kerah kemeja putihnya, dan celana hitam dan boots panjang menghiasi kaki (jenjang)nya.

Yang bikin heboh, dipunggungnya terdapat api- iie, tapi _sesuatu_ mirip api.

"ki-kirei…" bisik momoi pelan saat melihat dai-chan nya yang macho berstransformasi menjadi gadis cantik, yang diketahui adalah kirishima touka saat memperlihatkan kagunenya. Alias touka-channya hide dari tokyok ghoul.

Kise heboh sendiri. "AOMINECCHI JANGAN MAKAN AKU-SSU. AMPUNI AKU-SSU" okesip dia kebanyakan nonton.

"Akashi-kun, tuhkan bener apa yang kukatakan tadi" ucap kuroko sambil berbisik di dekat Akashi. Akashi pura pura budge.

"shintaro buka kotak milikmu"

Midorima menjawab dengan gelagapan. Ia membuka kotaknya dan menjadi..

Asada shino alias sinon, SAO II. Si tsunere-megane-lumutan yang kerjaannya ngomong nanodayo dan tapping jari jarinya plus bawa bawa benda aneh setiap saat itu, berubah menjadi gadis cantik. Seksi lagi. Lumayan lah dari pada author. Kuroko yang saat itu menjelma menjadi hatsune miku berujar "midorima-kun, kau seksi sekali"

Wah kuroko ngomongnya bisa ngga sopan begitu ya.

"URUSAI KUROKO" balasnya sambil menyilangi kedua tangannya di, ukhm dada teposnya.

Next, murasakibara.

Laki laki dengan tinggi yang kelewat tinggi oleh seumurannya, yang juga suka diejek 'titan salah fandoomm uuu' oleh teman seperjuangannya yang kurang ajar, membuka kotakknya. Kali ini entah kenapa atau memang perasaan mereka saja asapnya jadi terasa hangat dan lebih banyak.

Saat asapnya menghilang, murasakibara sudah bertelportasi menjadi berada di ujung sisi kolam renang yang berlawanan tempat dengan mereka. Murasakibara juga terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih pendek dari Akashi. Eh? Eh.

Muasakibara menggenakan boots coklat dengan panjang mencapai lututnya, celana putih, dan juga semacam belt yang ikut menghiasi kakinya. Ia menggunakan jubah hijau tua berhodie dengan gambar sayap.

Kayak kenal sama ntu gamar sayap deh. Yang kerjaannya bunuh bunuh sambil bawa pedang mirip cutter raksasa itu tuh.

Murasakibara berbalik. Iris voiletnya telah berubah waarna menjadi emerald cantik, dan ditangannya tergenggam sebuah maibou yang tinggal sedikit. Ia menjadi eren jeager alias tokoh utama dari anime shingeki no kyojin. Sebenernya ngga peduli juga eren mau dari mana, mau dari ujung planet lain juga ngga papa. Masalahnya adalah, mirip darimananya sih eren sama murasakibara? Dari segi tinggi, no. warna rambut, apalagi. Segi semangat, absolutely no. yang satu kerjaanya ngomong tatakae tatake mulu sementara yang satunya lagi males banget kalo latihan. Mirip darimana sih?

Murasakibara melihat ketangan kanannya, dan ia menggigit maibou terakhirnya. Kata orang orang, suapan terakhir itu paling enak.

Murasakibara menggigit maibounya terlalu bersemangat, sehingga jari jari malangnya yang menggenggam plastic maiboou ikut tergigit, dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ia paling enak. Paling enak.

Aomine memucat, lalu berteriak. "minna! Menjauh!"

"memanggnya ada apa dai-chan?" Tanya momoi yang memeluk erat senjata teigu miliknya, ralat, milik kostumnya.

"ia akan berub-"

BWOSSHH

Terlambat. Murasakibara telah berubah menjadi titan. Class 15 meter lagi.

Kini murasakibara sudah sempurna menjadi eren. Tapi ada yang beda dengan titan eren yang biasa kita lihat. Jika titan eren memiliki rambut coklat, titan ini memiliki rambut ungu. Nah, gini kan jadi mirip sama murasakibara.

Aomine hanya bisa komat kamit membaca doa beharap semoga murasakibara masih mengingatnya dan tidak menginjaknya.

Akashi dengan sigap mengambil golok dan gergaji yang ada di dekat gudang. Ia segera memanjat naik keatap terendah rumannya, dan memanjat terus sampai keatap tertinggi. Aomine juga sigap menggiring teman temannya menjauhi titan murasakibara.

Yang satu berusaha ngebunuh titan. Satunya lagi ngevakuasi temen temennya. Berasa kayak liatin scouting legion sama stationary troops beraksi ya.

Murasakibara menjambak rambutnya, sambil meraung nista. "BERI AKU MAIBOUUU! ARGGH! AAAA!" semuanya langsung poker face. Saat murasakibara masih melanjtkan meraung raung minta maibou, Akashi langsung meloncat dan berputar putar sebentar diudara seperti gangsing yang mau beradu dan mendarat di tengkuk titan murasakibara. Ia memotong sedikit daking titannya dan segera menarik murasakibara keluar. Murasakibara yang masih berwujud eren langsung melompat kearah kolam renang. Bangkai titan langsung mengeluarkan banyak asap panas.

Aomine yang tadi jawdrop karena liat aksi Akashi yang, wuih topnya pol langsung berlari menghampiri Akashi layaknya bocah.

"sugooii Akashi! Tau ngga? Yang tadi gayamu mirip banget looh sama levi! Cuma kurang pendek aja sih" jerit aomine OOC abis.

Akashi nyengir tiga jari. "honto? Hehehe arigato. Setiap hari aku latihan loh, pake 3dmg beneran lagi. Boleh kok kalo mau diajarin. Gampil itu mah" balas Akashi ngga kalah OOC sambil menjentikan jarinya. Aomine masih menatap Akashi berbinar. Akashinya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah songong.

"oh ya Akashi-kun, hampir saja terlewat, kau satu satunya orang yang belum membuka kotaknya loh" ucap kuroko disertai senyum tipis dengan aura hitam nan mengintimidasi yang keluar dai tubuhnya. Ia sudah masuk angin gara gara kostum kurang bahan yang dia pakai.

"iya tuh akashicchi, cepat buka kotaknya-ssu" tambah kise yang dari tadi asik membolak balik deathnote nya dan mencari pulpen. Katanya sih buat nulis.

Akashi ketawa gelagapan. "gyahahahah. Ha-harus buka ya? Kapan kapan aja boleh?" Tanya nya melas.

Semuanya memandang Akashi gemas. "ha-rus-dan-wa-jib" ujab mereka berbarengan.

Dengan ragu ragu, Akashi membuka kotak miliknya dengan setengah hati dan secara perlahan. Amat perlahan sampai sampai kuroko hampir mengignite pass kai Akashi lagi. Asap muncul dan tak lama Akashi dan asap merah menghilang. Yang lain sabar nunggu Akashi.

.

.

30 minutes later…

"AKASHICCHI ILANG-SSU" teriak kise panic. Rata rata yang lain hanya membutuh kan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Ngga nyampe 3 menit malah. Namun Akashi sudah ditungguin setengah jam, belum menunjukan tanda tanda rambut merahnya. Semuanya sibuk mencari Akashi.

"mugkin ia kabur karena tahu kostum yang ia pakai kelewat aneh-nodayo"

"tidak mungkin dia kabur-ssu. Masa gitu doang kabur-ssu"

Kuroko menyusuri tiap sudut taman rumah Akashi yang luasnya, ugh luas BANGET untuk ukuran rumah doang. Saat sedang asik celingak celinguk, kuroko melihat Akashi yang sedang terbaring di dekat kolam ikan yang notabene jauhh dari tempatnya memebuka kotak. Jadi fungsi sampingan kotak ini juga bisa buat transportasi toh, simpul kuroko.

Dan Akashi pigsan dengan kostum yang sudah berganti, menjadi kostum yang pernah ia liat. Yaa liat sekali. Kuroko masanang tampang cengo liat Akashi.

"oi kuroko! Kau sudah menemukan Akashi?" Tanya si touka jadi jadian.

"sudah, aomine-kun" jawab kuroko. Aomine mendatangi kuroko yang berlagak aneh didepan mayat Akashi yang tidak sadar.

"oi, kenapa si- ASTAGA KUROKO. AKASHI JADI, JADI, JADI-" aomine jadi bingung sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun. Karena teriakan aomine tadi, momoitachi langsung datang menghampiri aomine. Mereka terbelak karena akshi mendapatkan kostum yang, ya, paling lengkap dan sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Mereka menggotong Akashi keteras rumah dan menyenderkan kepalanya di paha momoi. Mereka meneliti Akashi bersama sama. Mereka semua merasa kenal dengan kostu yang Akashi pakai.

Rambut merah runcingnya jadi memanjang dan tabal-

Kemeja putih bergaris abu tipis-

Rompi kancing diperut, dengan bagian bawahnya runcing. Membentuk bagian dada dan ada jubah pendek di bahu, berwarna abu gelap-

Dasi pita hitam-

Rok pendek atas lutut warna magenta, renda putih.

Dan mereka langsung tau Akashi berubah menjadi siapa. Apalagi aomine.

OWARI.

.

.

.

12 LEMBAR, 3K WORDS, PENUH TYPO, DALAM 1 MALAM MINNA! *jari dibunyiin*

Duh, author tau ini emang ngga jelas. Banget malah. Cuman, ide ini lewat dan akhirnya dipake aja deh daripada ngga ngepost ngepost~

Yaa, author emang ngga pandai bacot sih, ya, jadi-

Reviewnya minna~ *bow 90 degrees*

.

.

.

"ugh~" desah (hah) Akashi pelan, sembari berusaha duduk. Momoi membantu Akashi duduk. Yang lain menatap Akashi seksama. Momoi menawarkan segelas air minum ke Akashi.

"a-ano, Akashi-kun, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk mu. Mohon dijawab ya"ujar momoi agak gelagapan. Ditangannya tegenggam kertas surat kedua.

"satu. Apa kau sudah membaca semua surat ini?" Tanya momoi sembari menunjukan dua kertas surat yang daritadi ia pegang.

"hanya lembar pertama yang kubaca. Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi balik sambil meletakan gelas. Hei, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

"dua. Apa saat kau membuka kotaknya kau benar benar ragu? Bahkan membukanya saja hanya setengah hati?"

"eng? Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kalau iya memang kenapa? YAIYALAH AKU RAGU, WONG PAS LIAT KALIAN BERUBAH JADI KARAKTER JADIA JADIAN BEGITU-AKU-LANGSUNG-NGERI-SETENGAH-IDUP-NGEBAYANGIN APA YANG AKU PAKE!" bales Akashi sambil jerit jerit OOC. Yang lain menahan nafas.

"tapi, sekarang Akashi-kun beneran jadi jadian" ucap kuroko inosen. Yang lain nelen ludah dengan susah.

Akashi melotot. "apa maksud mu tetsuya? ada apa dengan kalian?" Akashi merasakan berat di tubuh bagian atasnya.

"kau tau Akashi-kun? Disini tertulis, jika kau ragu membukanya, tak hanya kostum yang ikut berubah, tapi fisik juga bisa berubah-bahkan permanen" momoi menarik nafas "karena ini adalah kotak cosplay"

Akashi memelototi momoi. Momoi hanya bisa pasrah diberi tatapan seperti itu. Ia membalas tatapan Akashi dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'silahkan-bercermin-dikolam'

Akashi berjalan pelan kearah kolam. Ia menutup matanya, dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, sampai ia merasa tangannya terganjal sesuatu. Akashi sampai di depan kolam. Ia mendongak kearah air.

Akashi melotot horror atas kostum yang ia pakai. Sangatlah persis. Apalagi karena Akashi memiliki op*ai yang besar. Melebihi momoi.

Rias gremory, Highschool DXD.

(akhirnya) OWARI

Bentar ada plusplus,

.

.

.

(bonus)

"momoi, apakah kita bisa mengembalikan Akashi?" Tanya midorima. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Akashi yang masih berjongkok di pinggir kolam-namun-sudah hilang separuh nyawanya saat melihat dirinya menjadi rias. Ber*ppai pula. Asli lagi. Udah dicoba sama aomine.

"um, disini tidak ditulis secara spesifik, hanya meminta agar mencari kotak ajaib yang mirip dengan kotak cosplay ini, cuma warnanya brokenwhite" jawab momoi.

Akashi yang mendengar perkataan momoi, tinggal menyisakan seperempat nyawa di tubuhnya.

"kita harus cari dimananodayo?" momoi yang ditanya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya perlahan. Kise yang baru kembali dari ruang belajar Akashi, menghampiri rias, eh-akashi maksudnya.

"rias-cchi, eh- Akashi-cchi, aku punya deathnote nih-ssu. Biar penderitaanmu ngga begitu parah, mau kutulis namamu disini-ssu? Biar nyawanya beneran melayang~" tawar kise yang rupanya sudah menemukan pulpen dan siap menuliskan nama Akashi.

Kini roh Akashi benar benar sudah lepas dari tubuh (rias)nya. Entah rohnya bakal bali lagi atau malah cari tubuh baru.

"kenapa Akashi-cchi? Deathnote ini asli loh? Udah kucoba" ucap kise dengan senyum yandere.

Momoi sesek nafas. Kuroko ngilang. Midorima nenggelemin lucky itemnya ke kolam dalem. Murasakibara tereak tereak tatake dari tadi. Aomine pegang op*ai (mayat) ria-akashi. Roh Akashi kembali ketubuhnya.

"Hm, sudah kembali normal rupanya." – **Author 'kotak ajaib'** 1*thn, korban pencucian otak oleh ff.

(yang kali ini,) BENERA I.

.

Akhir kata, author mengucapkan-

-ja, matanee~ btw, take my pantun:

Momoi satsuki beropp*I gede,

Pasangan AkaKuro nari salsa.

Kalau author punya secuil ide,

Akan author buat sequelnya.

Jarang jarang midorima teriak 'ew'

Jadi, onegai kasih ide dan review!

Akhir kata, wassalam.

 **Moccaolossal,**


End file.
